


[Podfic] Back in Black

by Shmaylor



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, F/F, Future Fic, Negotiations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: "Gideon," Harrow said. "I ... ""You think I look hot in this body, and you want to apologize for every nasty thing you ever said or did to me, by preference by offering me whatever slightly demeaning and/or kinky sexual favors I desire?"[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back in Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106889) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/Back%20in%20Black.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Back in Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106889)

 **Author:** [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 8 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/Back%20in%20Black.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/Back%20in%20Black.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
